Naruto: The Golden Leaf Chronicles
by Naruto Mafia Productions
Summary: A re-write of the Naruto series starting way before the begining of the books and way after the story so far. With more plot twists, characters, and jutsu than ever! Prepare to see Naruto like you have never seen it before! Warrning inside. ON HOLD!
1. Accidental Destiny

**A/N: Hello! And welcome to the first chapter of NARUTO: The Golden Leaf Chronicles. We here at Naruto Mafia Productions would like to thank you for taking interest in our stories and we hope we won't disappoint you! We hope you enjoy this and we'd like to hear from you in a review if possible.**

**Now before we begin let us mention again that this story is a REWRITE of the Naruto series! Therefore, many things like filler episodes and certain events will be skipped! And as we all know currently the Naruto series isn't over yet and as such there will probably be a lot of mistakes but we will do our best! There are also many OC's in this story, some have major roles while others are there merely for the sake of the plot line so bare with us and please DO NOT flame our work!**

**Warrning: Story may contain major ooc moments for the sake of the storyline, lots of oc characters, and completely unbelieveable plots. This story is not for people who just can't stand oc's at all, ooc moments from serious characters and such, and just plane flammers. If you don't like the pairings PLEASE do not read!**

**Pairrings: Sasusaku, Naruhina and STRONG Narusaku FRIENDSHIP, Nejiten, Shikatema and InoCho.**

**Information: If you need help we have provided a Character key at the bottom to help you with some of the characters. We are also aware that some things in the Naruto series have only been speculated but not PROVEN even so some of those things will probably be used. Also this story will have a ton of chapters so they might be a little short until the major things.**

**Thank you, please review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own NARUTO, only the OC's we create and have rights to, the created jutsu, and the plotline!**

* * *

In the ninja world there are many different kinds of people, people who have good lives of peace and prosperity, people who's lives have been filled with war and violence, people who have been abandoned or have had everything they cared about taken right out from under them, and people who just can't seem to find exactly where they belong but are destined for great things.

Just as there are many different kinds of ninja and people, there are also many, many different personalities as well. Some chose to pursue the qualities of earth, that of physical strength and power, others pursue the qualities of heaven, that of knowledge and strategy. There are also those ninja who are merely average, not stupid or ignorant but not exceptional or prodigies either.

Then there are the select few people who believe with heart and soul that they are destined for greatness in some way shape or form no matter what it may be. These few include mainly the perverts, the utterly cocky, the undeniably annoying, and the just plain outgoing, outspoken , one-track-minded, independent, and gutsy knuckleheads that dare to call themselves or even become ninja. But now the world has one word for people like this and though it may be mean in the ninja world it's mostly true. The knuckleheads of the ninja world have been given a title of one word....

Idiots.

" Fugaku, just hurry up and go over there already!"

" No."

" And why the heck not?!"

" I am an Uchiha."

" Your point?!"

" We do not do the asking we _get_ asked."

" Who cares?! You always pull that Uchiha crap! Just go over there and ask her!"

" No."

" Look buddy....." a young spiky haired blond sighed as he casually placed his arm around his medium length brown haired friend. " She's hot and your the most popular guy at the academy, she's bound to say yes so for once in your life, suck up your Uchiha pride, be a man, and go ask her!"

" I refuse."

" That's it! I've had enough of you and your stupid Uchiha pride! If you won't go to the girl, I'll make the girl come to you."

" Don't you dare."

" Watch me."

Before the young Uchiha knew it his blond haired friend was already across the street saying something to the young black haired girl who he had fancied for quite a while. She was wearing a nice red ninja uniform that complemented her body greatly while her blue leaf village headband hung loosely around her neck.

He was wearing his usual turquoise uniform that, in his opinion, looked horribly dirty considering he had just returned from a mission. His headband was tightly tied on his forehead between his strands of brown hair and the blue in his own headband greatly complemented his black eyes as her own did for her.

What was so unusual was that he knew she belonged to the Uchiha clan, though he wasn't sure how, and that she was a fairly exceptional ninja especially with her sharingan, the Uchiha clan's powerful and greatly feared kekei genkai. Alas, that was not the young Uchiha's concern at the moment, his concern was that he was nervous, and Uchiha's do _not_ get nervous.

" Excuse me miss, but you see my friend would like to have a word with you if you don't mind. Your very pretty and he's been checking you out for days!"

The girl giggled while Fugaku stood across the street, his face tomato red, while attempting to glare daggers into his blond haired friend. If only looks could kill.

" _He is such a flirt! And I have not been however you say " checking her out"! I just happen to have a favorable attraction to her as she is rather good-looking, that's all." _the young Uchiha spoke firmly in his mind as Uchiha's never say their true feelings out loud unless it is imperative that they do so.

He was brought out of his thoughts when suddenly he felt someone pushing him from behind, but before he knew it he was face to face with the girl he had been trying to avoid. He recomposed himself quickly and changed back to his semi-stoic but always ready to have a little fun, Uchiha self and instantly turned to face the spiky blond behind him, his death glare ablaze and his eyes furious with the ever so annoying " I told you so" grin on his blond friend's face.

" Minato, I'll get you for this!" he whispered harshly.

" Yeah, yeah just let me know when that _century _gets here. Well have fun!" and with a smirk he was gone.

" So what is it you wanted to talk to me about um...."

" Uchiha, Fugaku."

" Fugaku-san, what do you want with me?" the girl asked sweetly.

" Well I know you are from the Uchiha clan so I was merely wondering if perhaps you would like to engage in some sort of afternoon activity with me as I find you very attractive." he blurted out quickly, a light blush on his face as he gazed at her nervously. " By the way I-I never found out your name...."

" Uchiha, Mikoto. And yes I-I would love to go on a date with you."

" Very well I shall pick you up at 5:00 at your house, Mikoto-san."

" Your so formal!" Mikoto giggled slightly. "Call me Mikoto, and relax we are Uchiha's after all."

" If that is what you want, very well then, you may call me Fugaku. And I will try to relax around you as you say."

" Good, because I've seen you. You are very joyful and fun-loving at heart, well see you tonight, Fugaku."

" See you tonight......Mikoto."

With that the young Uchiha left to find a certain blond.

* * *

**Konoha Forest:**

A young spiky blond ninja, also known as Minato Namikaze, dashed through the tree with great speed his blond hair and body a mere blur as he passed by countless trees and then upon reaching the training grounds quickly but silently dove down into the bushes.

He was crouched behind the thick bushes gazing wide-eyed at a fiery red headed girl who was wearing a light brown vest looking shirt with black sleeves and a red whirlpool symbol. Her headband was not of the leaf village but of the whirlpool country, of which there had been many rumors she was the princess of, and jugging by her personality they were probably right.

" _Curse Jiraiya-sensei for having this influence on me!"_

The girl was throwing kunai at the training dummies while performing graceful leaps and bounds up into the air. Minato was captivated, he always thought she was amazing but even though his personality was very outgoing and confident this chick was for some reason the only one who took away his usual " just do it" attitude.

" _Is this karma or something just because I forced Fugaku to do a certain thing like socialize?" _he thought mentally right before he was awakened by a very amused voice from above.

" Well, well what do we have here? What's the matter Namikaze? Too afraid to take your own advice?" Fugaku said jumping down from the tree he was on only to be thrown to the ground and hushed by a nervous Minato, the blond's hands on top of Fugaku's brown locks.

" Be quiet you idiot! Do you want her to see us?!"

" I don't think I'm the idiot here idiot." Fugaku retorted straitening himself. " And what's the big deal anyway?"

" The deal is my annoyingly stoic friend, she is not _only _hot but sexy as well."

" I think you've been around your sensei a little too long."

" Yeah well starting next week we won't have masters will we? Because Jiraiya-sensei will be gone and I don't know about you but this seventeen year old is gonna be the best Jonin old man Hiruzen has ever seen!" Minato whispered happily.

" You know, you really treat Lord Hokage with more respect, he is the Sandaime after all."

" Yeah, yeah now just be quiet!"

" Oh? Does this mean the great Minato isn't going to take his own advise?" Fugaku questioned smirking. " And here you thought I was bad at least I"m not the one who's peeping."

" I'm not peeping! I'm observing her moves that's all!" Minato replied blushing silently glancing at the girl in question.

" _Ah the joys of sweet revenge, all right Namikaze it's my turn to leave you behind!"_

" Well let's just go over there and introduce ourselves shall we?"

Before Minato could object he was already being carried by Fugaku in one arm like a sack of rice. He was so fast about it Minato could hardly see anything but the one thing he did see was the cocky Uchiha smirk on the young man's face.

" Fugaku you jerk! Put me down! Right now dang it! Put me down!" Minato repeated over and over until he finally felt his feet hit the ground and he was face to face with his smirking friend.

" Thank you." and with that the blond turned to leave only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw who was behind him. He turned around and glared at Fugaku. Yep, this was karma alright.

" You......"

" Shall I leave you two alone for a moment?" Fugaku said smirking before he left in a puff of smoke.

" _I'm gonna kill him!"_

" Hey! Namikaze! What the heck do you want anyway?!" came an annoyed female voice. " This is so not the time to disturb me!"

" I-I-I......um......um.....um..."

" You what? Just spit it out and be a man!"

" _So this is why she tells everyone at the academy not to bug her when she trains. Her sweet and quiet personality goes right down the drain!"_

" I-I just wanted to know if...maybe you could......that is if you want to....."

" So you wanna go on a date or what?"

Minato was shocked, he could swear she had two personalities! She was normally quiet and sweet in the academy never saying no to anyone and the only request she ever made was that no one bug her during her training. And man did he just wreck that.

" Y-yes! Yes I would! So where would you like to go? I'll take you anywhere you want! Anywhere at all!"

The girl giggled and gave him the calm sweet smile he was used to. He couldn't help but smile back, this is exactly why he liked her her smile just seemed to make his day all the better.

" Let's see......anywhere at all huh?" the girl said, her hand under her chin in a thoughtful motion.

" Yep you got it!" Minato chuckled.

" Well then I think I'd like to go to......." the girl began thoughtfully when a big grin swept right across her face. " Ichiraku!!"

" Huh?!"

" You've never been to Ichiraku before?!"

" Well I've seen it in town but I've never actually eaten there......"

" It only has the best ramen to exist in this world! Come on! Let's get going! If you are going to be my boyfriend I refuse to let you be deprived any longer!" with that she gabbed his hand and the two sped off toward the ramen shop. " My name's Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina, but you just call me Kushina okay?"

" Okay Kushina, my name's Minato, Namikaze Minato, and it's the same for you alright?"

" Okay! Let's go Minato!"

" Right!"

* * *

**Konoha Main Street:**

Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and Fugaku all strolled down the street on their way home from Ichiraku's where all met and decided to make it a double date. Kushina had shocked everyone with her intense love of ramen and gulped down fifteen bowls, all of which Minato payed for with his now empty toad wallet.

Mikoto and Fugaku had sushi and talked about their clan while Minato and Kushina discussed how to execute new ninja techniques. And finally when everyone finished eating they all headed home.

" Hey guys, what's up?" came a casual and calm voice from behind. The four bolted around only to see none other that Senosuke Haruno with a lovely pink haired woman on his arm. His hair was medium length and like the woman accompanying him his hair was also pink and his eyes an emerald green.

The woman beside him looked like she could be the female version of himself. She was wearing a bright red kimono covered in cherry blossoms and her hair was up in a bun with bells for decoration. The couple smiled warmly at the other four people.

" My name is Sorano, Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

" You too." the other four chimed together.

" Hey Senosuke, how long have you had a girl anyway? All of us here are seventeen."

" Two years." Senosuke answered simply.

" **Two years?!!" **Minato and Fugaku shouted together. " And you never told us?!"

" You guys never asked."

The two males looked at him wide eyed and then threw their heads down in shame. It was unbelievable, the guy with the _pink_ hair had a girlfriend for two years before they even had the guts to ask their girls on one date!

" _Man, we really are losers...."_

As the six of them walked home hand in hand with their girls Fugaku and Minato gave each other silent nods of thanks. It may have started out as a dare but they were probably the best choices they had made in their lives.

And little did they know that those simple choices were the beginning of many great legacy's Konohagakure would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! We hope you enjoyed this and will continue to read! Please leave us a review and tell us what you think so far! And don't worry this is only the beginning the story will pick up soon trust us! Thank you!**

**Naruto Mafia Productions ©.**

* * *

**Character Key:**

Fugaku Uchiha: Itachi and Sasuke's father.

Mikoto Uchiha: Itachi and Sasuke's mother.

Minato Namikaze: Naruto's father and the Fourth Hokage.

Kushina Uzumaki: Naruto's mother and possible princess of the whirlpool country. ( In this story she is placed as such).

Sandaime: The Third Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: The Third Hokage.

Jiraiya: The Third Hokage's student, Minato's teacher, one of the legendary Sannin, Naruto's teacher and his godfather.

* * *

**OC Character Key:**

Senosuke Haruno: Sakura's father.

Ren Sorano: Sakura's mother.

Thank you and we hope you continue to read!

* * *


	2. class A mission:Shikaku and Minato grow!

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of Naruto: The Golden Leaf Chronicles or NTGLC. We have decided to have a little fun with the chapter titles so expect some weird things! Thank you for your patience, we're sorry for the wait and please review and enjoy!**

**PS. Character Key is at the bottom, thoughts and whispers are italicized, we only own our OC's and story plot lines and we do not own Naruto.**

* * *

A few months later.....

It was a peculiarly cloudy day when the six of them were called to the third Hokage's quarters, it was almost as if the weather was trying to warn them about something, something yet to come.

Even so the six pressed onward squad members by squad members, side by side. Seven and ten. Senosuke was walking casually beside Choza, the almost ever present carefree smile on his face, while the ever-so-gifted-yet-ever-so-unpredictable blond also known as Minato Namikaze was walking happily beside the antisocial Shikaku, yakking and yakking away while the poor antisocial teenager really didn't give a jutsu hand sign about anything he said.

Now the stoic Uchiha was not so lucky, he had been placed with possibly one of the most talkative males in all of Konohagakure.....then again perhaps one of the most talkative in the entire ninja world! And who was this chattering male you ask? One name: Yamanaka, Inoichi.

Oh if there were ever a time when the young Uchiha wished he were deaf, it would be now.

Choza was wearing the typical Akimichi clothing, his wild red locks steaming down his back and his white rope tie in his hair, along with his pale green chest armor with the red kanji for food on it. He was ready for action and fully prepared to use " Cho Baika no jutsu."

Inoichi was wearing his red long-vest and pale brown arm coverings, his long golden hair gliding down his back and his Konohagakure headband on his forehead, the light brown complementing his eyes. He was also ready to use " Shinranshin no jutsu."

Shikaku was wearing the same old deer-skin coat he always wore, his net armor, and below his coat was always his Chunin vest. Due to his high IQ the man was already promoted to Jonin along with Fugaku while the rest of them were scheduled to be promoted in a few weeks because they passed their Jonin exam. His " Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu" ready under his sleeve.

Unlike a few weeks ago when his teammates finally discovered he had a girlfriend, Senosuke was wearing his usual white karate-looking outfit with a bright red belt around his waist and in the same bright red the symbol of the Haruno family sat proudly on his back.

Finally, at least for Fugaku, they reached the Hokage's office. Climbing up the stairs like lightning, Minato rushed everyone one to the top by waving his arms in a " come on already" motion. After all six of them were up they proceeded down the long hall and knocked on the brown wooden door.

" You may come in." came a very soft but powerful voice. They complied and entered calmly.

" You called for us, Lord Hokage?" Inoichi asked stepping forward slightly.

" Indeed I did Inoichi, I have a mission for the six of you."

" What kind of mission?" Fugaku spoke out.

" It seems you really itching to go Fugaku," the young third Hokage began. " Very well I won't beat around the bush. It seems that a scroll of great importance has been.....misplaced, by one of our ex-comrades. It contains information so valuable that if the samurai were to get their hands on it we may be in for another samurai-ninja war."

" There's been a samurai-ninja war before? But how can samurai beat ninja? They can't use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu so how in the heck can there be a war?" Minato asked curiously.

" Let me assure you Minato, it is quite possible. They may not be able to use ninja techniques but that is no reason to underestimate them. They have access to many war machines, weapons, and supplies we do not, it is also possible for them to have hired a few rouge ninja just in case a ninja based military powerhouse like us should attack."

"I guess that makes sense."

" Due to the risk of such a war happening, we are rating this an A-rank mission. It must be completed at all cost."

" Sometimes information is more important then lives eh?" Shikaku added in. " You sound just like Morino, lord Hokage."

" Whether I do or not not is not important, do you accept the mission? If so you must leave at once."

" One last thing lord Hokage, who exactly is this ex-ninja who misplaced the scroll?" Choza asked.

The Third's eyes suddenly went a little wide, he took a deep breath and spoke only one word. And that was all they needed to hear.

" Orochimaru."

A long silence ensued, until finally the Third spoke again.

" I ask again you six, do you or do you not accept this mission?"

" Yes!" yelled Minato.

" Yeah, I'm in." said Senosuke.

" Hn." said Fugaku.

" You bet!" chimed Choza.

" Let's do it guys!" added Inoichi.

With that everyone turned to Shikaku, their eyes boring into him, waiting for his answer. At last, with a sigh of defeat, he spoke.

" Anything to get away from that crazy nagging girlfriend of mine. Women....I'll tell you what." he mumbled to himself with an annoyed look on his face.

" Very well, pack your things and leave immediately."

With that they were gone.

* * *

**Konohagakure Gateway:**

"Okay people lets move out!" Minato shouted placing his pack on his backside.

" They didn't say you were the leader of this team Minato." Fugaku began. " If you want to give orders why don't you become Hokage?"

" Me? Sit in a chair all day, sip tea and look like I've been drugged? No thank you my friend, being Hokage is just not something I could handle."

" Couldn't handle or don't want to handle?" Fugaku questioned mockingly.

" Oh shut it." Minato said turning his head away from Fugaku. Unknown to the Uchiha the blond became somewhat sad, instead the energetic smile was replaced with a look of conflict and worry.

" _If I became Hokage I couldn't good friends with you as I am now. That's what I told the old man too. I want to be Hokage but I want to be your friend more. But you wouldn't understand would you......Fugaku?"_

" Hey you coming Minato? If you don't hurry your gonna be left behind!" called Senosuke. They had already started walking when they realized the blond was not following.

" Hey! Wait for me you big jerks!!"

* * *

**A few hours later:**

The six ninja leaped through the trees silently in the cold, their breath visible with each intake of air. They were tired but they knew they had to keep going, if Orochimaru was involved they could not afford to complain.

The clouds above still hung over them ominously but only one ninja noticed, soon it began to rain.

" Hey guys, I don't like the way the clouds are looking. Maybe we should stop here and come up with a better strategy before charging in tonight huh?" Shikaku said gazing at the clouds.

" You're always looking at clouds." Minato answered. " Chill out, nothings gonna happen."

" He's right Shikaku, you're just being paranoid as usual." Choza replied.

" Well I don't even want to go on this mission, Orochimaru or not. If you guys won't listen maybe I'll just let you die like the idiots you are."

" Suit yourself. We don't need your laziness anyway." Minato answered.

He turned around to face Shikaku only to find he was gone already gone.

" Hey guys, is that really okay? Ya know leaving Shikaku behind?" Inoichi asked as the group stopped on a wide tree branch. " Maybe we should apologize, he was just giving his opinion."

" **The question is, will the five of you live long enough to apologize?" **came a dark voice from behind. The five ninja bolted around instantly.

" _How did he do that?! I didn't even sense his presence!" _Fugaku thought inside while glaring at the man before them, his sharingan already activated.

" Well, well what do we have here? Look guys we got ourselves an Uchiha brat." the teen said as his six friends appeared behind him.

" So can we kill em'?" one asked.

" Yeah lets get this party started! Ninja art: Leaf Shuriken!"

In that instant what seemed like thousands of sharp metal like leaves flew towards them, the five out numbered ninja struggling to doge both them and the rapid kicks and punches of their attackers teammates. Each ninja had a one on one match ahead of them all except for three of them, two of them the enemy and one a annoyed Shikaku Nara.

" Want me to kill the one who left?" one of the ninja asked their leader.

" Go."

* * *

**With Shikaku:**

Shikaku leaped through the trees, a scowl present on his face. If they thought he was paranoid lets see how they do without him. If he was so lazy they don't need him to fight right?

Suddenly but unknown to the attacker Shikaku heard the leaves above him rustle. He looked behind him but he saw no one. Turning his head back to what was in front of him he began calculating exactly where the enemy was.

" _So I got someone following me eh? It's not one of those idiots so I better be on my guard. Let's see I need to jump.....now!"_

With great skill Shikaku lept out of the way of the on coming attack and landed on a nearby branch.

" I know your there, no need to be shy come out."

" Tch, keen of hearing are we? Well it don't matter I'm just gonna to kill you anyway."

" I believe you meant to say " It _doesn't_ matter I'm just_ going_ to kill you anyway." right?"

" Whatever! I don't really think you're in a position to be correcting my grammar!"

" Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

" That's it! You're dead!!!!!" the teen said readying himself to attack only to find he wasn't even able to move.

" Shadow Possession jutsu successful. So now that you are completely under my control and I can do whatever the heck I want with you, mind telling me why you, an idiot, is trying to kill me?" Shikaku said sarcastically facing his now paralyzed opponent.

" B-blast you!" the teen hissed.

" I see. Not gonna talk huh? Okay then I guess I'll just have to eliminate you." Shikaku said taking out a kunai.

" Even if you kill me your friends aren't so lucky. They're all probably dead by now anyway."

Those were the last words said before a kunai was thrust into the teens body and Shikaku bolted in the direction of his friends.

* * *

**With the others:**

" Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!!!!" Fugaku shouted while flipping through the air, a huge fireball spewing from his mouth.

" Water Style: Water dragon jutsu!!"

The fights had been going on for hours and during that time they had managed to find out that these ninja were servants of Orochimaru and were trying to stop them from retrieving the scroll which stupidly enough, the leader had on him.

They were at a stalemate. One enemy ninja had been killed leaving one leaf ninja to go for the leader, Minato just happened to be that one ninja.

" _Alright, he's mine!"_

Minato sped towards the enemy Fugaku, Senosuke, Inoichi, and Choza keeping him cover while dealing with their rather difficult opponents.

" You're mine!" Minato yelled as he and the enemy locked kunai. This then broke out into a lot of kicks and punches, Minato taking the enemy off guard with his great speed. Hey, he's not called " The Yellow Flash of Konoha" for nothing.

Just when Minato thought he had the guy cornered, something unexpected happened, he was suddenly pinned down by some invisible net or something. The enemy was moving closer, his friends had their own problems, and he was trapped.

Crap.

The enemy ninja stepped closer and closer drawing his kunai. Smirking as he did so, he licked the kunai evilly.

" I thought you said I was yours. Guess you're the one who fell for my trap huh?" the ninja said raising and pointing his kunai toward Minato's face. " Now lets mess up that pretty boy face of yours shall we? Ninja art: Double-strike slasher!!!!"

Time seemed to pass so slowly as the ninja shouted and Minato closed his eyes awaiting the on coming pain, the pain, that never came.

**Slash!!!!!!!**

When Minato opened his eyes, he couldn't believe the sight he saw. There was Shikaku Nara, the lazy, sarcastic, jerk who didn't seem to care for him in the least, protecting him with his life. Minato gaze grew even wider upon noticing the heavy blood droplets that were hitting the branch of the tree.

" You okay Minato?" Shikaku asked as the body of the now dead enemy ninja fell into the depths of the forest.

" Y-yeah, thanks Shikaku. Are you okay......"

Minato stopped short as soon as he saw Shikaku's face. He had a large gash on the left side of his forehead and another medium gash on his left cheek. He turned to face Minato that cocky jerk of a smile on his face.

" I think it's about time I stopped being lazy don't you?"

He handed the scroll to Minato and then waited for the others who arrived shortly after killing the remaining ninja. After bandaging Shikaku up, and apologizing for their actions earlier, the six headed home to Konohagakure.

As Minato climbed in bed at home he thought about the mission. He had been stupid and ignored the opinion of a comrade, and because of his recklessness the same person he shunned could've been killed. Then he made himself a promise, he would never make a mistake like that again, he would become a better person, someone people could look up to, a protector, a true ninja, a leader.

He let his mind wander to Shikaku and thought about how much the guy changed in such a short time and how he had been willing to give his life for him, and finally he remembered Shikaku's face and his words echoed inside Minato's head inspiring him.

" _I think it's time I stopped being lazy don't you?"_

That sight and that action was something that changed Minato forever and now he knew what he had to do. If his friends were real friends they would understand, Fugaku would understand.

No more running.

No more hiding.

No more excuses.

No more ignorance.

No matter what it took, no matter how far he had to go, or what he had to do, he was **not** going to give up ever. Minato was going to pursue his dream, his dream, to become Hokage.

" To be Hokage, that is my dream."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! Sorry again for the wait, and please review!!!!! Thank you!**

* * *

Character Key:

**Choza Akimichi: Choji's dad.**

**Inoichi Yamanaka: Ino's dad.**

**Shikaku Nara: Shikamaru's dad.**

**Orochimaru: Do we even have to say it? And you really don't want to know what one of our members thinks about him either.**

* * *

**OC Characters: Random ninja group, their made up jutsu is the only thing we care about owning.**

**Naruto Mafia Productions ©.**


End file.
